Fake Penny Proud
Fake Penny Proud is an antagonist in The Proud Family Movie. She is an Evil Peanut Clone of the Real Penny Proud created by Dr. Carver. Along with other Clone Members of The Proud Family, She was given the order to retrieve Oscar Proud's Instant Everlasting Multiplying Formula, but had a mix-up with the Real Penny after running back to grab her watch she misplaced. She is Voiced by Kyla Pratt, who voices the Real Penny. Role in the Film Clone Penny was created in a Lab by Dr. Carver using some of Penny Proud's DNA, which was stolen while The Prouds where partying at the Luau and Penny wasn't Looking. When Oscar didn't give Carver his Formula, the Clones were brought out. While preparing for the Mission, she misplaced her Wristwatch video Communicator and ran back to get it. Then, the Real Penny walked on the scene after sneaking out and went home with the Clones. After running back to find out her Clone Family left, Clone Penny tried to contact Dr. Carver, until the Real Family walked on the scene thinking it's their Penny. Clone Penny thought it was all part of the mission and showed Oscar the kind of Daughter he wanted, obedient with no Complaining or Whining. After finding the Real Dr. Carver, She Contacted the Clone Carver with her watch and finding out the location of the Formula, inside Penny's Birthday Necklace (which she opened at home). Then, Clone Carver and the G-Nomes (excluding Wally and Cashew) catch the Prouds and Real Carver. Later, Clone Penny contacted Clone Oscar and told him to Get Penny's Necklace. After Clone Oscar told the other Clones about the Mix-up and the Formula's location, the other clones ran after Penny and snatched her Necklace and took off for Legume Island. Meanwhile, Clone Penny was hanging up the Proud Family, the real Dr. Carver and Wally in Cages over a cliff. The Prouds are still thinking that their Daughter has gone rogue over her Sweet 16th being cancelled by Oscar at the beginning of the Movie. Later, after the Real Penny and her Friends battle danced their way to the Family, the Proud Clones were unleashed again. The two Penny's confronted each other and then Penny managed to get Clone Oscar to the good side by bribing him with Hot Dogs (which he is obsessed with) and ran into them. Which caused them to roll into a ball and rolled back into the cave where they ran out of, which sealed. Then, at the end of the Movie (Original Cut), She can be seen sitting with the other Proud Clones bored on a rock with the Real Dr. Carver, Cashew and Wally. Appearence Clone Penny is an exact copy of Penny Proud. She wears Penny's Vacation Outfit. There is no way to tell her from the Real Penny, except her Voice, which is the same, but talks a different way. At the end of the Movie, She can be seen wearing Penny's Trademark Outfit. Category:Female Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Creation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster